1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved walking stick that has associated therewith certain features that would provide the user assistance if, for example, lost in the wild.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kits and schemes have been proposed for providing a hiker or the like with equipment useful should the need arise when lost or disabled while hiking.